The new and improved catalysts and methods of this invention are prepared by dispersing on a finely divided and difficult to reduce inorganic oxide selected from silica, alumina, thoria, zirconia, titania, magnesia and mixtures or composites thereof a reaction product of a chromium carboxylate reactant and an organic nitrogen compound reactant capable of forming a complex such as a chelate with the chromium and activating the resulting mixture by heating to and at an elevated temperature in a non-oxidizing atmosphere with a specific temperature range being within about 850.degree.-2000.degree. F. These reaction products are generally complexes of the reactants and in certain specific instances classifiable as chromium chelates.